1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally concerns a device for planting seeds and more specifically concerns a device for directly and positively transporting a predetermined number of seeds from a seed hopper to a position in close proximity to the planting site in the tilled soil.
2. Prior Art
In commercial agricultural planting it is very important to insure a regular and predetermined rate of seed application along a plowed furrow. The rate of seed application is variable and is generally a function of the spacing requirements of a given plant or seed crop to insure the proper amount of nutrients, water, root space, etc. For example, it has been determined that the optimum planting rate for corn is approximately one seed kernel per 6 inches in the furrow, and for beans is approximately one seed bean per 1 inch in the furrow.
To achieve this end, various seed planters have been devised and implemented. The prior art provides various devices for picking a predetermined number of seeds out of a seed hopper and then releasing those seeds above the planting site in the soil. These devices range from the use of mechanical fingers to vacuum assists to insure that only a predetermined number of seeds are picked from the seed hopper and dropped to the soil at a uniform rate. In some prior art devices, a chute or tube is provided to guide the seeds into place after they are picked from the hopper and dropped to the ground. In other devices, the seeds are dropped directly to the ground after being picked from the hopper. Depending upon the type and placement of the seed pick-up mechanism and the seed release point, the seeds may fall varying distances from several inches to a foot or more. Herein lies the problem. When seeds are dropped into place they are subject to bounce and roll and therefore inaccurate placement. Further, when fragile seeds are being planted, they can be damaged by dropping and rolling.
Even where the planter is provided with a chute or tube to help guide the seed into position, the pitch and roll of the tractor and implement while traveling over a field will result in inaccurate seed placement. Therefore, the prior art leaves a need for a seed planter which provides accurate and uniform placement of the seeds along the furrow.